


Mick Swagger's Sick Disses

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [3]
Category: Gorillaz, Panic! at the Disco, The Beatles (Band), The Doors, The Kinks (Band), The Monkees, The Rolling Stones, The Who (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: Times where Mick acts like an outright savage to Jay.





	1. Mick's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Mick legally changes his last name to Swagger. Sorry if the chapters are short, I mean, they are all based on dreams.

"Here you go, Jay." Mick appeared out of nowhere as he slid a piece of paper into Jay's hands so smoothly unlike his social media dms. Jay reads the invitation to see a wedding is occurring which is of Satan and Mick Swagger. Jay starred quizzically, could the man she wanted to befriend is evil?

"You must be joking, you can't be marrying Satan," Jay shook her head, "I'm not coming."

That statement filled Mick up with anger from head to toe, his face almost red as his fiancee. 

"Bitch, you betta come to my wedding or my fiancee finna gonna steal your soul!" 

"Okay, fine, I'll go!"

...

Jay sticks with The Beatles on the day, she could see the displeased looks on their faces, she scanned the room to see that Panic! At The Disco, The Doors, The Kinks, The Who and the rest of The Rolling Stones members feel the same. Mick swaggered all the way down the aisle with a smug look on his face, his shoulders went up and his hands rubbed together.

"Ho, ho, ho! Delightfully devilish, Mick!" he quietly commented to himself.


	2. Mick's Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Mick's wedding, he sees Jay's artwork and doesn't like it one bit.

Jay was on her phone, drawing 2D and Noodle from Gorillaz, with one of their creators Damon Albarn. Mick looks over her shoulder and flips the phone from her hands.

"Excuse me, dipshit, but this art of yours is a disgrace to humanity!" Mick rudely yelled at Jay. Jay sighed in frustration and rolled her green eyes as she bends down to pick up her phone and rub out her art.

"Oh now look what you did, you wasted your own art!" Mick accusingly said as he raised his arms in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was chill when Jay meets The Monkees until the walls explode.

Jay didn't know how, but she was somehow trapped in the music video of I'm A Believer as made famous by The Monkees. After the song finishes, they all noticed her and soon, everyone introduced themselves. Everything was chill until...

BOOM!

Pieces come flying off, nearly knocking off Jay and The Monkees. They looked across to see The Beatles The Rolling Stones and even Satan are all here together. Paul was about to say something but Mick yeets him out of the way.

"I exploded the walls, just me!" Mick proudly proclaims, swaggering his way to face Jay, "I bloody hate you, bitch! You don't approve of my marriage, you didn't draw art of me, wasted your Gorillaz art and I'm pretty sure I heard you talking to your Uncle Paul about how cute and handsome I am!"

"But Mick, I-" Jay stuttered, attempting to apologise but Mick cuts her off and disses her even more until he finally swaggers out of the set.


End file.
